


The aftermath

by gildeddragon1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildeddragon1/pseuds/gildeddragon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is after Regina is saved after being tortured by Greg and Tamara and Emma is mourning Neal. I'm going to say Neverland didn't happen in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that had been bouncing around in my head for a while.
> 
> I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters

I let out a tired sigh when my eyes opened. I was greeted with darkness in the Charmings apartment. The last few hours slammed into me. Greg and Tamara. Snow and David saving me. I looked around seeing the faint outline of a glass of water that looked fresh due to the ice that had yet to melt. I laid in the Charmings bed and I could only assume they had decided to sleep elsewhere. As my whole body and senses woke up to my dismay, my ears picked up the soft sound of what sounded like sobbing. I focused my attention on it and found it was indeed, the sound of someone sobbing. I sat up ignoring my whole body's protests and saw the golden colored hair of the one and only, Emma Swan curled up on the couch. I rolled my eyes, a sarcastic and rude remark on the tip of my tongue but then a thought hit me. Why was she crying? Was it Henry? I still was unsteady even as my arm barely held me up from my position on sitting up.  
"Ms. Swan?" I called out softly hating how weak and hoarse my voice sounded. I cleared my throat and spoke her name again. I heard someone take a deep breath and the figure on the couch stood and walked by me but I could tell she stood where it was darkest so I wouldn't see her face.  
"Hey. How are you?"  
"As well as I can be I guess." I muttered. Emma nodded biting her lip nervously. Her hair looked flat and despite her actions, I could tell her eyes were puffy and if there was light, they would be red and her skin looked paler. Maybe it was just the trick of the very little light in the room.  
"Do you need anything?"  
"No. I'm fine." She nodded once more and went back to the couch.  
"Ms. Swan. Wait." I called out softly. I saw her shoulders rise and fall what looked like a tired sigh. I almost said never mind but my curiosity got the best of me.  
"Yes Regina?" She asked.  
"Are you okay?" I questioned. She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She was debating on telling me. I knew she had every right to. She had every right not to trust with whatever was bothering her. I after did use everything I could in her past against her hoping to chase her out of town. She wasn't my favorite person by far but I was slowly believing in her not taking Henry away from me. It was a long and tedious process though. And there was also another reason I refused to let surface.  
"Neal." She replied. I gave her a confused look. She gestured to the side of the bed I wasn't occupying. "May I sit?"  
"Go ahead." I replied scooting over a little more.  
"Neal is Henry's father. The one who was the reason I went to prison. We had figured out where you were when we were walking on the beach. My parents found you but he and I went after Tamara hoping to catch her and lock her up until we knew what to do with her. They had a bean and she had tossed it on the floor in one of the hallways in the building. The portal had opened right under me and I had barely enough time to grab a pipe but even then, I almost fell in. I forget when it had happened but at one point she had fired a shot and it hit Neal. He managed to pull me out of the way from the portal but I couldn't pull him back. It sucked him up." She said quietly. "He's probably dead and I couldn't save him." I stayed silent for a few moments trying to process everything. At first I wanted to praise the fact Henry's father was out of the picture but from experience, I knew what it was like to lose your first love. The pain that eats away at you and if you're not careful or around the wrong influence you could go down a dark path. I was a perfect example of that.  
"I'm sorry." I settled for instead. Emma shrugged trying to play it off as nothing but the tears that were rising in her eyes again gave her away.  
"Don't be." She whispered.  
"Will you stay with me?" I asked reluctantly. It was mainly for her comfort. I had begun to have feelings for Emma long before the Curse broke. I played it off as I not wanting to be alone and if I needed help sometime during the night then she would be closer and I wouldn't have to yell her name, even though she would be right across the room sleeping on the uncomfortable looking couch. She looked at me for a minute and nodded. She got under the covers and curled up into a little ball. I knew that position. I used to take to it whenever I felt scared. I sighed as I laid down again feeling weak once again for expelling so much energy in keeping myself upright through Emma's story. I turned on my side and faced her then reached for her hand. She glanced at me for moment, as if she was going to rip it away from my grasp and run off, but she didn't. She squeezed it once then shut her emerald eyes and I followed soon after.


End file.
